ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Ghostbusters Intro
The Intro of the Extreme Ghostbusters was shown after a brief teaser sequence of the episode. While it is not really canon to the series itself, it does have a bit of a plot. Cast *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Slimer *Ghost Train *Ghost Train Flyers *Ghost Cloud *Gremlin *Sylphon *Ravana *Blobby *Goofy Nose Ghost *Ghash *Samhain Equipment *P.K.E. Meter *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack *Proton Gun *Proton Cannister *Proton Pistol *Ghost Trap Plot Ghosts were shown coming from the subway station at 21st Street. Ghost then were shown flying in the air suggesting they are leaving and forming in the streets a large mass. The Ghostbusters then leave the Firehouse in the Ecto-1 speeding to the scene. They are then shown driving across a bridge before gearing up. They came up one at a time firing and Kylie then throws the Ghost Trap and catching the large mass of paranormal entities. They stand together at the end. Slimer flies in as Eduardo pops out his Particle Thrower's Proton Cannister. Trivia * This appears to be somewhat tied into the conclusion to the second episode when the ghosts where escaping the subway. * The mass of ghosts seems a lot like the mass in RGB episode "Robo-Buster". * Many of the ghosts shown in the intro also appear in episodes too. * Both Samhain and Ghash from Real Ghostbusters appear in the intro. * Kylie is shown preparing her gun, but she doesn't actually fire it in the intro. * When Extreme Ghostbusters aired on Disney, they cut down the show to fit the broadcasting format. They removed the flashing of the letters spelling Ghostbusters after the Firehouse no-ghost logo was shown. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, on the bottom of right page is Samhain from the Extreme Ghostbusters Intro. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 1, on the far top right monitor screen is the close up of the P.K.E. Meter in the intro. *The staging and poses of the Ghostbusters on the RI Cover and IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters is loosely based on the ending of the Intro and Fil Barlow's title art. Also See *Extreme Ghostbusters Credits *Extreme Ghostbusters Season Guide References Gallery Standard Screen Caps ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence01.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence02.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence03.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence04.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence05.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence06.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence07.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence08.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence09.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence10.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence11.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence12.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence13.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence14.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence15.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence16.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence17.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence18.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence19.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence20.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence21.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence22.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence23.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence24.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence25.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence26.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence27.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence28.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence29.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence30.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence31.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence32.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence33.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence34.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence35.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence36.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence37.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence38.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence39.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence40.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence41.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence42.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence43.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence44.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence45.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence46.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence47.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence48.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence49.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence50.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence51.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence52.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence53.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence54.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence55.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence56.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence57.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence58.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence59.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence60.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence61.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence62.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence63.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence64.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence65.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence66.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence67.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence68.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence69.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence70.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence71.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence72.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence73.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence74.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence75.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence76.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence77.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence78.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence79.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence80.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence81.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence82.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence83.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence84.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence85.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence86.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence87.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence88.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence89.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence90.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence91.jpg ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence92.jpg Collages and Edits TitleInExtremeGhostbustersIntroCollage1.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PKEMeterinExtremeGhostbustersIntroCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TitleInExtremeGhostbustersIntroCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StreetNearFirehouseInExtremeGhostbustersIntroCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Comics JennyMoran51.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 EGBIntroIDWCrossingOverIssue4.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersCoverRI.jpg|Homage seen on Cover RI of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Extreme Ghostbusters